Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a detection device and a manufacturing method for the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a detection device used for detecting food safety and a manufacturing method for the same.
Related Art
As the rising of health consciousness, the concept of self-detection in house is more and more popular. The self-detection allows the users to easily and simply detect the simple physiological status or the food safety anytime and anywhere. The detection of physiological status can help the general users to check the health statuses of themselves and, in particular, assist the patients to enhance the therapeutic effects and to control the diseases progressions. The food safety detections have become more and more important. This is because the food products may contain some remained bad substances, which exist in the raw materials or are generated during the manufacturing processes. Therefore, it is desired to effectively detect the food additives before tasting food products.
Regarding to the self-detection technology, the detection device usually utilizes the color change of detection reagent, which can be determined by naked eyes or simple equipment, to indicate the detection result within a short time. Therefore, the self-detection technology has the advantages of easy operation, fast detection, and low cost.
Although this simple detection method brings the users an extremely large convenience and safety, the users have to carry the testing strips all the time, which may bother the users indeed. In addition, the existing testing strips are almost made by many processes, and the added substances in the testing strips will cause the risk of the safety of the testing strips.
Besides, some daily necessities, such as the stirring rods, toothpicks or chopsticks, are mostly made by natural raw materials. However, these artificial products cannot provide additional functions.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a detection device, which has the simple operation property as the existing testing strips, is capable of being applied to daily necessities and adopts special and natural material for improving the sampling and detecting speeds and the application safety, and a manufacturing method thereof.